


I'll Always be a Little Monster, BYE

by Oklarry, reveriels



Category: Bailey Davila, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Matt Terry - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oklarry/pseuds/Oklarry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveriels/pseuds/reveriels





	I'll Always be a Little Monster, BYE

Bailey had a long morning, he had been in court fighting against his imposter Harry Styles. Harry has been stealing his looks for years and Bailey has had enough. After a long session, exasperated sighs and irritated glances Harry kept sending towards him, Harry finalHyily got what he deserved at last: Harry had to cut his hair, that was Bailey's trademark. 

As he was leaving the courthouse, he spotted a beautiful man from the corner of his eye. He was magnificoent, a work of art. He knew he needed to have him. Bailey has never been good at love but he knew he needed to do something, his heart was racing and his hands were shaking. He made a decision. The man was standing there, unaware of his presence. Bailey took a deep breath and started walking. As he was approaching the man Bailey finally was able to get a better view of his face. He had never seen such beautiful specimen. Bailey was finally standing next to the man, he felt as his his heart was going to fall out of his ass, literally. Bailey then cleared his throat to get the mans attention, "AHEM". The beautiful specimen almost SNAPPED his neck to see who was standing next to him.

Bailey had felt as if the air had been knocked out him, the man was even more gorgeous up close, Bailey gasped and before he could think about it, he surged forward and kissed him. The man gasped but was quick to kiss him back and their tongues were battling for dominance. Ten seconds passed. Twenty. Or was it longer? He didn't know. The man smiled and his impeccable teeth left him in shock.Bailey, in that moment, came back to reality: he remembered he needed a teeth transplant. As the man was walking away he turned back to Bailey and whispered: "I'll always be a little monster BYE". And in that moment he knew he had to get his little monster back.The man started walking and Bailey was panicking, he hadn't even asked for his name. Bailey made a decision, he screamed "Yeehaw!". The man gasped and turned around, he walked back to Bailey's side, where he had been before.


End file.
